


New Heroes

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, De-Aged Characters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Johnyong, M/M, Romance, i will update every blue moon i can feel it, nct are students, some are villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Johnny always knew he was special... but to what extent?or alternativelythe johnyong mutant!au no one asked for





	1. you are invited

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeey! I really wanted to start a new multi-chapter johnyong fic and remembered that i still had this one in my drafts list -_-'''' hahahaha! this is a repost~ and hopefully, i finally see this through!!

_  
:A continuous on-slaught of massive tornados has been wrecking havoc in the state of Chicago, reports state 4,325 dead, 10,115 injured. Numerous families, remain homeless, unsheltered. The state government continues to do its best to provide shelter and food for their citizens, NASA proceeds their studies on the possible causes of the tornados, according to the association this is a phenomenon that remains a mystery.:_

"MAN! This kid is nuts!", assigned Pilot for the Retrieval Team, Heechul Kim, exclaimed as he tried to avoid a nasty tornado heading their way. 

He was successful but it was getting harder and harder to get a grip on the aircraft. Multiple tornados came there way, thick dust spreading everywhere making it difficult for the long-haired pilot to manoeuvre the skies. 

A particularly strong wind caused him to lose balance. He curses under his breath, attempting to regain his grip on the jet. "Are we there yet, Key!? Momo won't be able to hold on much longer!"

A man behind him with a shaven platinum blonde head was strapped on the passenger seat pre-occupied, scanning the projection that came from his watch. "We're approaching the target, 2.3 kilometers." the other Retrieval Team Member, Key Kim, turned his watch off, raising his head towards Heechul. 

"Don't give me that look, Kibum!" his back was towards Key, and he was obviously pre-occupied with trying to not let the winds kill them and destroy his precious jet, so Key had no idea how Heechul could even know he was giving him a__ look__. Key rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

Ignoring the pilot, Key turns towards the captain of their Retrieval Team, a young woman with long brown wavy locks and a stern face staring at the jet's cockpit windows, BoA. She was looking ahead, trying to examine the strength of each whirlwind that hit their aircraft.

"This kid is way too powerful, but his abilities are highly misplaced." Key commented.

Keeping her eyes to the windows, she answered Key with the same sternness in her voice, "He's driven by rage... blind strength. All the more reason that we bring him back to SM."

"And do you have a plan as to how we're going to drag a 16 year old rage-blind, probably-very-hormonal teenager who shoots monster tornados out of his body, which are by the way, giving us constant turbulence, to calmly come with us? Hmm?" Heechul looked up at them through the rear view mirror. Neither of the two gave him an answer. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"We'll convince him." Key tried to sound firm and sure.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna work.", the pilot rolled his eyes, hissing when he suddenly tugged the controls to avoid a particularly nasty whirlwind. "We are SO gonna stop him from turning the entire state of Chicago into shit!"

"I don't see you making any good suggestions!" Key snapped back at him.

"Oh you want me to give a suggestion!?" Heechul's eyes were wide, daunting Key. "How 'bout you shove a--"

"We're here!"

Boa released the seat belt strapped around her body with a click, and headed to the center of the jet, Key following suit. They were dressed in maroon-jumpsuits, like what sky divers would wear, but this was anything but a fun experience. 

The adrenaline multiples than sky diving.

"Open the latch."

Heechul pulled the lever right above his head, the door of the jet's floor opening. Immediately, the strong gusts of the winds entering the aircraft. The pilot's curses heard even with the loud impact of the winds.

Boa looked at Key and gave him a nod, in which he returned. Key pointed his fist to the ceiling right above the open latched door. From his watch, a rectangular pin shot out hitting the small box on the ceiling. With a loud snap from the pin, the box released a zip line that reached down to the ground. While Key was preparing the zip line, Boa already snapped the trolley to the rope. She was tugging the handle to make sure it was secured. Once she was sure, she signalled towards Key.

"Oh God, I hope you guys know what you're doing."

Key gave a final eye roll before grabbing onto the handle. When he was ready, Boa grabbed onto him firmly, gaining an annoying whistle from Heechul. "Will you please SHUT UP!" Key growled and sighed, "Ready?"

"Yes."

With his captain's affirmation, Key jumped out of the aircraft. The strength of the winds were no joke. They where pulling on to them harshly back and forth, the threat of the trolley breaking any moment because of the force. 

Key took a deep breath, eyes closed. He snapped them back open, his pupils glowing purple. Slowly, a transparent purple bubble was enveloping them. Boa watched as the bubble met at the bottom to close. 

Once done, she let go of Key and stepped onto the floor of the bubble, Key stretching his muscle from the free of the weight. He looked up to the trolley, the metal clamp still outside of the bubble while the mechanism itself was safe inside. They were sliding down the zip-line rather smoothly now, the weight of the bubble having no effect on the strong winds. Key was still grabbing onto the handle, to properly direct them downwards, his eyes still glowing.

"Heechul has a point, you know." Key started, "We haven't done recruitment in a while. How are we going to bring this kid back to Seoul?"

"Johnny."

Surprised at the correction, Key blinked a few times before settling again to his usual blank expression, "Okay, how are we going to bring_ Johnny _back to Seoul? He's clearly not in the right state of mind."

"This is the appropriate time." Key looked at the surroundings: tornados hitting tornados, houses and other heavy equipment flying around like they weighed nothing, thick dust enveloping Chicago; This is far from an _appropriate time_, Key thought.

Trying to return to the subject, Key asks "Are you at least going to tell me who this kid is? You seem very eager to do the recruitment yourself."

Boa gave him a pointed look which Key only replied with a raised brow. She sighed, knowing her intimidating aura no longer affects her colleagues. "Johnny Seo... 16 years old, born and raised here in Chicago."

"Seo? Korean?"

"Yes." Boa confirmed. "Father is a Korean-native, American-based photographer. Mother, unknown."

Key's silence urged her to continue. "I've been detecting irregular energy wavelengths for a couple of weeks now. It was fluctuating for the first few weeks, then it gradually grew stronger. Affecting even the meteorological conditions of Chicago, it was even disturbing Luna all the way from Seoul. It was when Mark couldn't even sleep because of Johnny's energy that I knew something was up, and here we are."

"Speaking of which...", Key looks down on the ground as they approached, the bubble landing softly on the grass, "...here we really are."

Key lets go of the trolley's handle, making a small bubble of it's own to keep it safely secured around the line. He looked up at the hovering jet above them, obvious struggles evident. Momo was swaying back and forth.

With a strong grip around the zip line, Key's eyes glowed brighter, purple energy waves oozing out of his body. A transparent purple cover came out from the grip he had to the zip line all the way towards the aircraft, enveloping the jet with a purple transparent shield. When it was completely covered, the plane no longer swayed with the wind, instead it was steadier, unmoving at all.

"ABOUT TIME!" Heechul shrieked in their earpiece making Boa and Key cringe in the loud volume. "I WAS GOING TO LOSE A WING ANY MINUTE!"

"GOD! YOU'RE FREAKING LOUD!", Key uncharacteristically shouted back at the earpiece(he was known for being calm and collected). Heechul really brought the worst in everyone. He sighed loudly.

"Are you sure you'd be able to hold on to your energy force fields?" Boa asked. They were still inside the same transparent bubble.

Key was sweating from his forehead. "Yes, but not for long."

"Don't worry." Boa reassured with a hand on his shoulder, "Worst comes to worst, I'd use the Neutralizer."

Key looks at her sharply, "I hope it doesn't come to the worst then."

"I hope so too." Boa's face was unwavering. "Let's go."

_"Johnny, my love. My swift wind."_

_"I love you so much, Johnny."_

He opened his eyes to the most unimaginable scene in front of him. He was surrounded by brown torpedos, winds and dust filling the entire town. But he was sure he was in Rosewood Park, just three blocks from the apartment he and his dad was staying in. What was he doing here? And what was happening to Rosewood!?

But more importantly...

_Where was his dad?_

Johnny staggered as he tried to stand up. He looked up, covering his face with his arm to protect himself from the dusts that was flying around. He couldn't see a thing from the thick brown clouds that were circling him.

"DAD!"

He whips his head to see any signs of his father, or anyone who could help him find him. Tears where starting to run down his face. He closed them tightly shut, trying to remember what happened before this. Before any of this. Why Johnny was in a playground in the middle of a tornado storm.

He tried to recall. Just this morning he and his dad were enjoying their small breakfast, Johnny handing him his daily brew of coffee then returning back to the stove to get the remaining crispy bacon he had sizzling on the pan. Today was the first day of freshman year in Rosewood High and his dad's first day in his new job at __Jimmy's Cameras and Lenses__ at the corner of Planc Street, just a block away from his school.

He screamed from the top of his lungs, "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

_:His dad was teasing him that he looked good in mom's frilly apron. Johnny gave his dad a playful twirl as they laughed loudly at his antics. After gasping from their laughs, he hears his dad mutter with a soft smile, '_Your mother would have loved to see you off on your first day of high school.':

"DAD! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU!?", Johnny shouted. He trips on a rock, planting himself to the ground harshly.

_: Johnny returned the smile. The thought of his mother always leaving Johnny with warmth in his heart. He removed his mother's apron, hung it on the rack next to a picture of her and Johnny in Disneyland. He took the seat opposite his father, grabbing a piece of toast and some butter and placing it on his plate. :_

He struggled to get up, propping on his elbows. He felt stinging from his nose, when he brought his hand up dabbing on the liquid below his nostrils it was indeed blood. Johnny closed his eyes tightly, tears continued to flow like river. "...Dad."

_:Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted by loud banging on their door. The door bell ringing incessantly. _"COME OUT, JOSHUA! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!". _Johnny wide eyed as he was looking from their door then back to his father. He knew the people yelling all to well, it was those filthy gang members that kept cornering his dad again. He looked his father in the eyes, panic crawling up to his throat. His father only gave him a firm look, mouthing 'Go hide in the closet'. His father stood up while he made his way to their bathroom closet. Johnny locked the door shut from the inside with the padlock his dad got for him.:_

__:_Johnny could hear them only faintly from the bathroom closet. _"Where's the kid, Joshua?" "I told you I don't have him. He's in Illinois with his mother's family" "We know you're lying." "I told you I don-" "What? Decided to use two plates for breakfast today?" _Johnny clutched his mouth. "_Do you understand the amount of money we're gonna get when we sell him underground? It'd be enough to pay your debt." "Johnny isn't like his mother!" "BULLSHIT"_ He heard a smack and the sound of someone falling harshly on their wooden floor.:_

:**"Dad!"** _he shouted, before covering his mouth again. There was silence. He could hear his own heart beat loudly. After a few moments, there were heavy footsteps coming his way. The sound of his father trying to fend them off. "_NO! I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT-"_:_

_: A gunshot. :_

Johnny opens his eyes, glowing white, clearing every tornado, wind and dust that enveloped Chicago. Key and Boa were already a few steps away from him without them even realising. The area grew clear, and the sky shone bright. The aftermath of the incident was more evident, the entire town of Rosewood wiped out. Johnny's eyes returned to normal as more tears pooled from them. Key and Boa ran towards him.

Seeing Johnny's dejected look, his sobbing growing louder and louder, made Boa fall onto her knees placing a firm and comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy didn't pay much attention to them, to consumed in his mourning.

Boa gave him a painful expression, pulling him into a hug. Key's eyes grew wide at the unfamiliar gesture his captain gave a stranger. "Did Boa just hug the kid?", he could hear Heechul's surprised voice in the earpiece. Key only muttered a yes, too shocked to snap at the pilot.

Johnny continued his sobs, finally grabbing onto the female captain. Boa hushed him, rubbing circles on the American's back. "It's okay." she whispered.

"It'll hurt, especially in the beginning." Johnny pressed his eyes on Boa's shoulders. Even with the thick fabric of the jumpsuits, she could still feel the warmth of his tears. "But you'll move on, to be stronger, someone your father would be very proud of."

At the mention of his father, Johnny clung tighter onto Boa and sobbed louder. "It's gonna be okay." She grabbed onto the teenage boy's shoulders, effectively pushing him off gently. His eyes were red and puffy, tear streaming down his face, nose red and runny. 

The captain pushed back his messy brown hair from his eyes to gain her a better look, she cupped one of his cheeks and gave him the softest smile she can manage. _(Heechul making gagging sounds in their earpiece)_

"It will never compare to what you had, but we can give you one. _A family._" __Boa lifted Johnny's chin, she was met with sad dark eyes. She could still see the small glows of white around his pupils. She gave him a re-assuring smile. "My name is Boa, I'm a professor at Lee Sooman's School for the Gifted...

Johnny Seo, you have been invited."

**TBC**


	2. We'll Always Be a Gift

  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Look here, sweetie!"_

_*snap*_

_"Beautiful."_   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


He opened his eyes slowly, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He followed the arm connecting to it until he met the owner's face. It was the lady who brought him here. She gave him another soft smile, "Wake up, Johnny. We're about to land."  
  


Johnny could hear gagging sounds in the background at the woman's kind gesture towards him. The woman, as he remembered was a professor named Boa, rolled her eyes at the person making the exaggerated noises. "I will personally peal off your _Baby Momo's_ left wing if you don't shut the fuck up!"  
  


The pilot, who made the gagging sounds, made a scandalized look. "Language, Captain! You're in the presence of a minor."  
  


"Now you act like a saint?" another person, who was seated next to the pilot busying himself with his tablet, said disinterestedly.  
  


"I just think as educators, we should show a professional example especially in front of our students."  
  


"Oh just land the fucking plane." Boa rolled her eyes, and looked back at Johnny. "Sorry about that. He's brilliant but very annoying." Johnny could hear the pilot saying he could hear her, but the other chose to ignore. "Have some bread and a juicebox, I'm sure your hungry."  
  


Johnny didn't feel the emptiness of his stomach until Boa pointed it out to him. He reached out to the snacks the captain had in her hand, "Thank you."  
  


She gave him a warm smile and returned back to the front, next to the pilot and other crew member. "Prepare for landing."  
  


Johnny watched them then stared down to the snacks in his hand. He was hungry, but more than that he was extremely tired.  
  


He was secured on the passenger seat so he had no idea if his legs even had the strength to support him when he stands. There were so much going on through his head, so many things unanswered.  
  


Where were they going? What happened to Chicago?  
  


What happened to his dad?  
  
  
  


_Oh God, his dad..._   
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"We love you, honey."_   
  
  
  
  
  


He sighs under his breath, opening his eyes again. He starts peeling off the bread's wrapper, the familiar scent of cocoa that was probably mixed in the chocolate bread hitting Johnny's nose. He took a bite and breathed out slowly through his nose, trying to relax himself.  
  


He was seated next to the window and watched as the familiar scenery of Seoul came to be. He's visited before, when he would visit his dad's relatives. But he never realised he would come back without him.  
  


Johnny swallowed his food dryly as he fought back the tears that was burning his eyes. He just couldn't believe what happened. He wasn't aware of the concerned looks he was getting. He just couldn't believe what happened.  
  


Nothing like this ever happened to Johnny, he was a happy-go-lucky kid. His mother taught him to enjoy and love the world despite the hardships. But everything just came in like a tornado (Ironically, he would say) and Johnny just thinks that maybe he can't enjoy and love the world anymore.  
  


"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT WE ARE ABOUT TO ARRIVE AT OUR DESTINATION, I REPEAT WE ARE ABOUT TO-bdkBDgdLA"  
  


Johnny's eyes widen at the loud sounds of punches being thrown and equipment clanking. A sudden shift to the right made Johnny grip the armrest of his seat, his juice spilling all over him. He could hear the loud scolding the pilot got from their captain and crew member.  
  


"WHAT?! I was trying to lighten the mood!" The pilot had a hand at the back of his head. He was hissing when he pressed a spot around the top where the captain had hit him and Johnny couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
  


The three didn't fail to notice, whipping their heads towards Johnny. He no longer suppressed his laughs and comfortably let it out.  
  


The three smiled just as bright at the sight of the happy teen.  
  


"See, bitches?" A hint of smug in the Pilot's tone.  
  


Key rolled his eyes. "What were you saying about language?"  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The plane landed with ease and the three of them: Johnny, Boa and Key, were already at the jet's exit. As the doors of the aircraft open, Johnny was surprised to see not the familiar runway of Seoul International Airport but instead a small private runway.  
  


He scanned the area. The only thing present in the runway was their aircraft and a large pink warehouse probably half a kilometer away from them. Johnny looked at them a bit confused.  
  


"Let's go?" Boa gently pushed him down the steps, the two of them following suit.  
  


Once they reached the final step, they walk a couple more away from the plane. After settling to their current spot, Boa turned to the jet and shouted, "All clear!"  
  


"Okeydokey, Artichokey!", the pilot's voice booming from the speakers located at every light post in the aircraft. Johnny winced at the volume.  
  


"Remind me to cut him down his television time." Boa whispers to Key, "...he watches too much Steven Universe."  
  


"Duly noted."  
  


Boa turns to him finally and with a smile, pointed him to the pink warehouse. "Follow me, Johnny."  
  


He did as he was told and followed the captain who was already 10 steps ahead of him. The other crew member didn't come with them, instead was fiddling again with his tablet. About to make his way to the warehouse, Johnny caught a glimpse of him tapping a big red button on the screen.  
  


Suddenly, the ground starts to tremble. He panicked, thinking it was an earthquake. He quickly whipped his head to Boa but the captain simply continued her way to the warehouse, unfazed. He turned towards Key's direction and if it was possible, his eyes grew even wider.  
  


What was once the grounds of the runway was now sinking below natural grade. Not the entirety of it, just the portion where the jet landed. He ran towards the aircraft, passing Key, watching the jet sink to the ground into what looks like a laboratory underneath.  
  


Johnny's eyes widen, he whipped his head to Key for any explanations, but the other was busy. Key moved towards the opening in the ground. Johnny was ready to warn him that the next step he was taking would make him fall but instead a hovering disc caught him and maneuvered Key in the air. The disk landed him slowly to the laboratory where he was greeted by Heechul, and a young girl approaching them assisting the pilot with his lab coat.  
  


"Johnny, this way!"  
  


The door started closing under him, Heechul waving goodbye enthusiastically and Key only staring at him with a stoic face. He turned his head towards Boa who called him, waiting for him. He ran towards her, still confused as ever.  
  


She was already inside the pink warehouse, next to what looked like a lift straight out of the 60's. It was messily painted pink. Boa pressed the big red button next to her.  
  


"When the lift arrives, get in and don't. touch. Anything." she warned him. His eyes growing even wider as she pushed him inside the lift alone.  
  


"Wait-"  
  


She slid the accordion door of the lift shut, leaving Johnny inside. He immediately held onto the pink steel bars, "What's going on!? Who are you people!?"  
  


Boa pressed the red button again, giving Johnny a smirk.  
  


"Mind your head."  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny felt like he has been falling for hours. The elevator shaft seemed unending. The ride down wasn't as smooth either. He bumped his head probably a good 20 times in the first five minutes and he was sure he was getting whiplash. The shaft was dark except for some wall lights flickering past him every now and then.  
  


_:You are now arriving at Lee Sooman's School for the Gifted. Thank you for choosing Kim Transports, have a nice day:_   
  


__'___Was that the pilot from before?',_ Johnny thought as he screamed his lungs out.  
  


_:OH! Right! Kindly pull the cushion latch to enable floor airbeds, THANK YOU!:_   
  


"WHAT CUSHION LATCH!?"  
  


_:WE ARE ARRIVING IN 10...:_   
  


"WHAT THE HELL!!?!?!?!?!"  
  


_: 9.... 8.... 7.... 6....:_   
  


Johnny spots a small pink lever next to the elevator buttons. He willed himself to move from his place in the air but he couldn't properly maneuver himself.  
  


_:5... 4...:_   
  


He closed his eyes, breathed slowly then opened them again, his eyes glowing white. A gush of wind came out of him, propelling him towards the lever. He grabbed onto it and quickly pushed it down.  
  


_:3...2...:_   
  


A burst of pink air bags came from the lift's floors replacing the wooden floor.  
  


_:1... Welcome to SM School for the Gifted:_   
  


The elevator stopped into a harsh halt and Johnny landed (bounced) onto the pink airbags. Johnny was panting hard, his head stuffed in pink softness. He rolled onto his back, processing what just happened.  
  


He shot air out of his body.  
  


He brought his hands to his face, staring at them.  
  


Did he just shot air out of his body?  
  


Johnny hears the ding of the elevator door, looking up to see it open. He was staring up at two familiar faces: Boa and Key.  
  


"Enjoyed your trip?", Key asked rather disinterestedly. He extended a hand to Johnny so he could help him up. Johnny was about to take it when a sudden jolt of his body pushed him up, his eyes blinked white lights for a moment and he was on his feet.  
  


Boa and Key stared at him. A blush crept up his face.  
  


"Aftershocks." Key said, "You'll learn to control it."  
  


Johnny rubbed the side of his arms, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  


"It's okay." Boa reassured, "That's the reason why we brought you here."  
  


"Here?" Johnny asked, finally looking them in the eyes. "What's here? I'm so-sorry but I'm so confused, I-"  
  


"Johnny." Boa stopped him. "I understand. I know you're confused."  
  


"I'm sorry." Johnny bowed his head. "This is just too much. I can't even- I don't even know what this is."  
  


"This-" Key gave emphasis. "-is SM School for the Gifted. A special educational institution established to teach and train people like us."  
  


"People like us?"  
  


"The gifted." Boa pointed out. "Beings with special abilities. Our headmaster calls them gifts."  
  


"It doesn't feel like a gift." Johnny muttered under his breathe. Realizing that he just said something absolutely rude, he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I-"  
  


"For most people, it'll never will."  
  


Boa fished inside her jacket. She took Johnny's hands on her own and placed the object she took out into his big hand. Johnny felt the weight Boa placed on his palm. His eyes widen as it fell to the item Boa gave him.  
  


It was his Fujifilm X100F his Dad got him on his 15th birthday, all scratched up and dusty.  
  


This was a gift his father had spent months saving up so he could buy it for him. The very first birthday they had to spend without his mother...  
  


Johnny fell to his knees, his eyes finally spilling the tears he had been holding for who knows how long. Hugging the camera to his chest, he remembers everything that happened.  
  


His Dad, his hometown, his city....  
  


His _Mom...._  
  


"It'll never feel like a gift... But to those who love us, those who believe us... those who protect us..."  
  


"We'll always be a gift."  
  


**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/IsangMSMNGDamo)   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/IsangMSMNGDamo)


End file.
